Movie Marathon
by Fillionfan400
Summary: Nick and Monroe decide to have a movie marathon. Of course, Monroe chooses the scariest movie possible to watch. This is a one-shot inspired by Grimm. I own none of the characters, altough I wish I owned a Monroe. Everyone needs a Blutbad in a sweater.


Nick sat on the couch, beer in one hand, popcorn in the other. The distinct theme of John Carpenter's 'Halloween' seeped through the speakers, sending a small chill down his spine. The last time Nick had seen this movie was in college, and he hadn't slept straight after it. Even now as an adult, it still made him nervous. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the way Monroe looked intently at the screen, soaking it all in. He smiled to himself, thinking how amusing it was to watch the blutbad analyze each film they'd watched. The end credits started rolling, and Monroe stood up.

"So, what do you wanna watch next?" He said, stretching his arms out a bit.

"I chose the last movie, you can pick next." Nick smiled. "Want another beer?"

"Hm, oh yeah, thanks."

Nick walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked down at his arm, and realized it was covered with goose bumps.

_That's what you get for watching that movie. _He thought to himself. He laughed inwardly, cursing himself for looking like a coward. He grabbed Blue Moon from the middle shelf for Monroe, and grabbed himself a water, walking back to the living room.

"Well, someone looks a little shaky." Monroe looked up at Nick from the couch.

"Well, last time I saw that movie, it scared the hell out of me." Nick chuckled.

"Well then, you'd better be prepared for the next one." Monroe gave a devious grin, cracking open his beer.

The movie started, and Nick wondered what kind of psychological trauma Monroe was trying to make him suffer. Being the classic horror fan Monroe was, he had chosen the one movie that had always made him jumpy: 'The Shining.'

The two men sat back as the movie got to its climax, and Nick found himself gripping the edge of the couch, his knuckles turning white. Without moving his eyes from the screen, he reached for a handful of popcorn. He felt something warm and bony, and realized his hand had met Monroe's as they both reached for a bite of popcorn. He drew his hand back, a small blush creeping across his face.

"S-sorry." He stuttered out.

"No problem." Monroe reached for the bowl, setting it between them on the couch.

Finally, the movie got to one the scariest scenes. Jack had reached the bathroom door. Monroe found himself saying the classic line _here's Johnny! _As Nicholson spoke the words on screen. Nick looked at him and laughed. It was nice having Monroe there to help relieve some of the fear the film was causing.

It was around midnight when the movie ended. Monroe looked over to see Nick completely passed out. He chuckled, and turned the television off. He pulled a quilt out of the closet, and threw it over Nick. Any other time, he would have woken him up, but he didn't want to disturb the Grimm's slumber.

"Goodnight Nick." He whispered, walking upstairs to his room.

Nick woke up a few hours later, looking around trying to place himself. He felt the quilt around his body, and smiled. He didn't want to get up, but he was insanely thirsty. Walking to the kitchen, Nick heard a creaking noise. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking through the darkened living room.

_You're just freaked out from the movie. _He reassured himself. He entered the kitchen, and opened the fridge, taking out the carton of milk. He flipped the lights on, and gasped.

"Dammit Monroe, you scared the crap out of me." He said breathlessly, holding his chest.

"Sorry man. I was getting up to go to the bathroom and heard footsteps, so I came to investigate." The blutbad sat down at the table.

"Believe me; you have nothing to be afraid of. Unless the Grady twins pop up somewhere." Nick laughed.

"Sheesh, that's gonna give me some nightmares." Monroe shuddered.

"I thought you loved that movie." Nick said, pouring himself some milk.

"I do. But it still scares me. The only reason I still watch it is because there aren't many horror movies like that today. The suspense is amazing, the acting was brilliant, and Stanley Kubrick was a visionary genius."

"Gotta agree with you on that one." Nick sat down at the table. He looked at the clock on the wall. 2:30 am. "We should probably head back to bed."

"Yeah, you're right. I've gotta go downtown to help Rosalee with the shop tomorrow. Goodnight." Monroe said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight."


End file.
